kanpanifandomcom-20200222-history
Employees
This page is about the Employees' general information and their section in the CEO Office. For a list of all the available Employees, check here . General Employees are the characters you will be using throughout the game to participate in battles. To use an Employee you must first recruit her, which can be done by opening their resumes via the CEO Office, acquire them randomly by completing Main Quests or sometimes get them as a reward from the Missions tab. When you start the game, you will have one available Employee, Monique Waroquier, as well as another one that you'll get to choose from a free daily resume, but as you play the game you'll earn even more, There are 8 types of employees: *Fighter *Warrior *Ronin *Soldier *Cleric *Magician *Archer *Rogue Each class has their own special Equipment and the Skills they can use changes with the weapons they equip. The number of stars a given employee starts off with varies from one to the next. By having an Employee particiapte in Quests or Battlefield or Takeovers, they will earn EXP and will eventually level up. Depending on an Employee's initial amount of stars, once they reach a certain level, they will be ready for a Class UP. This will allow them to level up past their capped level, it will also level up their class and raise their limit abilities. You can click the lock icon on each of the characters' screens to lock them so that they can't be laid off or used in takeovers. By clicking the lock again you can unlock them. Employees Tab From the CEO Office you can access the Employees' tab, where you can view every Employee you currently have in your company and equip them however you like with weapons, armor and accessories you have crafted. The tab looks like this: You can see the total number of Employees you currently have as well as the maximum number you are allowed to have (can be increased by leveling up your Headquarters in the Facilities section). You can also sort the way you can view your Employees *Most Rare *Least Rare *Most Stars *Least Stars *Company Tenure (who joined last up to who joined first) *Assignment *Highest Level *Lower Level *Class *Name When you select an Employee, you can do a few things with her. You can lock/unlock her by clicking the lock next to her name. Locking an Employee protects her from accidentaly kicking her off the company or "Layoff" her as the game mentions. By choosing the "Layoff" option you can kick an Employee off your company in exchange for some of her class' Class UP materials, needed to further upgrade your Employees past their capped level. At the bottom left of the screen you can choose the Collective Layoff option when you want to fire multiple Employees from your company. Employees that are locked cannot be Layoff'd and need to be unlocked first. The rewards you get for "Layoffs" are the following: *1 Class Shard for each 1* Employee *3 Class Shard for each 2* Employee *1 Class Ore for each 3* Employee *2 Class Ores for each 4* Employee *1 Class Crystal for each 5* Employee *? Class Crystals for each 6* Employee *? Class Crystals for each 7* Employee The Transfer option will take you to the Takeover section. Additionally, you can see an Employee's Stats, her Skills depending on where you place her in your party formation, the Strategy she uses when she's set as Leader in your party, whethere she is assigned to any of your parties or facilities as well as her current equipment. Status The parameters set for each Employee that determines their abilities in Battles. These values vary depending on class. Status consists of the following items. Level (Lv): Max Level depends on class and rarity/stars. By leveling up, the following statuses will be increased and a character may be eligible for Class UP. Health Points (HP): A measure of a character's Health Points as it rises and falls in battle. This value will decrease as you take damage and once it hits 0 the character will no longer be able to battle. Strength (STR): A measure of the strength of your physical attacks. Vitality (VIT): A measure of your physical defense. Agility (AGI): A measure of your ability to avoid attacks as well as the order in which you'll move in battle. Dexterity (DEX): A measure of your accuracy and damage consistency and also impacts critical hits. Intelligence (INT): A measure of your magical attacks and magical defense. Piety (PIE): A measure that impacts the amount of HP you can recover via magic as well as magical defense. Luck (LUK): A measure that impacts your accuracy and critical hits. Physical Attack (P. ATT): A measure of the strength of your physical attack skills. Magical Attack (M. ATT): A measure of the strength of your magical attack skills. Physical Defense (P. DEF): A measure of your defense against physical attacks. Changes with VIT and equipment. Magical Defense (M. DEF): A measure of your defense against magical attacks. Changes with INT, PIE, and equipment. Direct Hit: The higher this value, the more likely your attacks are to hit their mark. Evasion: The higher this value, the more likely you are to avoid incoming enemy attacks. Critical: The higher this value, the more likely you are to deal greater damage than normal. Catalog You can check out the detailed profiles of the Employees you have recruited so far in the Employee Roster called Catalog. The employees who have been defeated in battle and had their clothes torn will also be displayed with that image. It also has info about the illustrator and voice actor for the given character. You can listen to their various voiced lines by pressing the mic icon, although it's entirely random which line will play next. Class Up Once an Employee reaches a certain level depending on her initial amount of stars, you can use a Class UP item to raise their class rank and Status. There are specific Class UP items for each class, which you can obtain as Quest rewards. These items are split in Shards, Ores and Crystals and each class has their own. Once an employee is eligible for Class UP the button will be activated on the Employee Screen. You need a fair amount of gold too before you can Class UP an employee of yours. Also, the Employees' 3D appearance will change when you perform a Class UP. Awakening In Takeovers, an Employee will take the place of another Employee that is retiring from the company. If the retiree and takeover candidate are the same character, they will be "awakened" and receive status and HP bonuses. Awakening gives you additional bonuses separate from Class UP, but can only be performed the number of times of a character's "Awakening Rank". This number may increase when you perform a Class UP. The bonus an Employee gets with every awakening are the following: Class Traits Class Traits have various effects based on the classes of your allies in Battle. The timing of their effects differs depending on the class. Those with the same effects will not stack. These effects will be nullified at the end of each battle. Whether an Employee will have its class trait activated is random for most classes, but the Archer and Soldier classes have it activated all the time. Strategy Employees have their own tactics that they will use in Battle. Tactics will be put into effect when the Employee becomes the leader of a party and all members of the Party will follow the leader's tactics. Even with all the same members, changing the leader can greatly change the flow of battle. You can check the details of each employee's tactics from the Employee and Configure screens. The following are the different types of tactics. Go for the Leader! Focuses attacks on the enemy leader. Once the leader is down they will attack the other units at random. Go for the Peppy One! Focuses attacks on the enemy with the most HP remaining. Go for the Wounded One! Focuses attacks on the enemy with the least HP remaining. Take Down the Tough One! Focuses attacks on the enemy with the highest rank. Crush the Weaklings! Focuses attacks on the enemy with the lowest rank. Stop the AoE attacks! Focuses attacks on enemies with area of effect attacks. Cover the Rear! Focuses attacks on the enemies that target your back line. Stop their Spells! Focuses attacks on enemies with magic attacks. Put Down the Healer! Focuses attacks on enemy healers. Just Go Get 'Em! Completely random attacks on the enemy.